Little Red Riding Hood and the cow
by Akiko142
Summary: The title says it all! My version of Little Red Riding Hood and throw in a cow! This is for a Little Red Riding Hood contest with piano lover.


**Hiya! My fourth fanfiction! I'm doing this story for a Little Red Riding Hood contest with piano lover. We're doing our own versions of Little Red Riding Hood. So let's get on with the story…**

Little Red Riding Hood is skipping though the forest. Her mom had given her a basket of goodies for her sick grandma. So she was off to her grandma's house.

_Hmm, maybe I should pick some flowers for grandma, _she thought. She found some flowers and gathered as much as she could to make a bouquet.

"Hello little girl." A voice said. Little Red Riding Hood looked beside her and screamed. IT WAS A COW! It was big, black and had glowing eyes.

"Why did you scream?" the cow asked.

"HOLY CRAP A TALKING COW!" she screamed.

The cow rolled his eyes. (Cows can roll their eyes? Weird! Well, at least this one can)

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm a very nice, well behaved cow!" the cow said in the kind of tone you only use for little kids. Anyone would've thought what the cow said was awkward. But not Little Red Riding Hood. THAT POOR NAÏVE FOOL!

"So Mr. Cow, what are you doing?" Little Red Riding Hood asked.

"Uh nothing, I was just walking by. What are you doing little girl…" Little Red Riding Hood cut him off.

"Call me Little Red Riding Hood!" Little Red Riding Hood insisted.

"So, what are you doing Little Red Riding Hood?" the cow asked again.

"I'm picking flowers for my sick grandma!" Little Red Riding Hood said giggling.

"Where does your grandma live?" the cow asked.

"At the other side of the forest!" Little Red Riding Hood said giggling some more.

"Oh, well I hope your grandma gets better soon! Bye!" the cow said and ran off.

"Bye Mr. Cow!" Little Red Riding Hood said. She smiled and continued picking flowers.

**Meanwhile…**

_Boy she was annoying! MR. COW? How stupid! _The cow thought. _That must the Little Red Riding annoyance's grandma's house._

The cows walked to a house painted green with vines grown all over it. He knocked the door. (Yes he actually lifted up his hand and knocked the door. Even though he's a…COW!)

"Little Red Riding Hood? Is that you?" a voice from inside the house asked, obviously the grandma.

"Yes it is! It's me grandma!" the cow tried to mimic her voice but it sounded way too squeaky.

"Come in." the grandma replied not noticing that the voice sounded a bit different.

The cow walked in.

"HELP! A COW!" the grandma shouted. The cow didn't care though and ate the grandma. But he was still hungry. _I'll eat Little Red Riding Hood too. Hmm, I'll need the grandma's clothes. _The cow though.

He looked though the grandma's wardrobe. And found Narnia! (Just Kidding) He didn't find Narnia. He found a wolf costume. He put it on, got into the bed and waited for Little Red Riding Hood. He wondered why an old woman would keep a wolf costume in her wardrobe._ She probably wears it often. _The cow thought.

* * *

Little Red Riding Hood finally came. She opened the door and screamed. 

"Relax! I am your grandma!" the cow said. Little Red Riding Hood narrowed her eyes.

"Grandma, what big ears you have!" she said.

"Okay…" the cow said rolling his eyes.

"And what big eyes you have!" she said.

"Whatever!" the cow said in an annoyed tone.

"And what big teeth you have!" She said, her eyes getting narrower.

"Well, DUH! It's a wolf suit! Did you just find out now?" the cow shouted. "And anyway, doesn't you grandma, uh I always wear this?"

Little Red Riding Hood shook her head.

_I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! UGH! Stupid grandma keeps a wolf costume in her wardrobe! _The cow thought.

"You're not grandma! You're a big bad wolf!" Little Red Riding Hood screamed at the top of her lungs.

The cow takes off the wolf costume.

"Aaahh! It's you Mr. Cow!" Little Red Riding Hood screamed. The cow ate Little Red Riding Hood too. Then takes a rest.

* * *

A guy walked by the grandma's house. He looked though and window and saw the cow sleeping in the grandma's bed. He walked away then froze. A COW! He ran into the house. 

"WAKE UP COW!" he shouted. The cow woke up.

"Where is the old woman who lives in this house!" he asked.

"Don't know, don't care!" the cow said. "Who are you?"

"I am Sam! The woodcutter! I will now kill you!" he said and killed the cow. Before dying, the cow had a few last words.

"SHUT UP!" the cow said weakly. He took one last breath and died.

He had cut open the cow's stomach. Little Red Riding Hood and the grandma climbed out.

"Yay! You killed Mr. Cow and saved us!" Little Red Riding Hood cheered. "Who are you?"

"I am Sam! The woodcutter! I've been after this cow for months. Some lab experiment gone wrong. That cow was a talking, man eating cow!"

"Thank you for saving us! Would you like to join us for a treat?" the grandma asked.

"Sure!" the woodcutter, Little Red Riding Hood and the grandma all have a treat.

* * *

**End of story**

It's the end of the story now! R&R please! You know, it's really easy! It's as easy as 123. Here are the steps:

1. Find the little purple button (It's on the bottom left corner)

2. Click on it.

3. Write the review and submit it.

Sorry, I'm sometimes very hyper when I really want reviews! Please review!


End file.
